Princess Lire
Princess Lire (王女リーレ) is the ruler of the Green Planet as well as the only royal family member left. While she appears mature in council, her true personality is quite childish and tomboyish. She is voiced by Maki Horikita. Story Nobita’s troubled about what to do with his zero test marks once again. A gust of wind scatters his test papers and he falls into a garbage dump trying to gather them together again. There he finds a young withered tree that caught one of his papers and he decides to take it home. He tries to plant it in his garden but gets caught by his mother who doesn’t allow him to grow it. Still wanting to keep it but not being allowed to grow, Doraemon comes up with the idea of making it come alive with a gadget he uses. Nobita names the little tree "Kibō" because all it can say is "ki". As the days pass, Nobita’s parents also accept Kibō because he was a very smart boy who helped Nobita’s mother whenever he was away. However, aliens from the Planet of Green decides to pass judgement claiming humans were destroying all the green on Earth. Nobita and his friends manage to escape by coincident and arrive at their planet. They are warmly welcomed to their city of Green Pier but also learn of what they are doing to their planet. Unfortunately, with all his gadgets borrowed by Dorami, there was little Doraemon could do. They manage to escape and come across Princess Rire who tricks them into thinking she was leading them home but along the way, learns that what her adviser was about to do was wrong. Eventually with the help of the alien planet’s Elder they manage to return to Earth which was already invaded. Fortunately the time watch Doraemon had dropped had frozen life on Earth giving them a chance to save everyone. The aliens try to summon their giant using Kibō to wipe out all humans despite the Elder’s warnings and the plan backfires on them. But with Nobita’s persistence, he wakes up Kibō and everything is restored as the Elder sacrifices himself. Princess Rire announces to her people that they will watch Earth for the time being while Kibō decides to travel around space to learn more and become like the Elder. Nobita and his friends say goodbye to Kibō and go home. Nobita's mother said to him and Doraemon for dinner, but there was Kibo's shoe beside Nobita's shoe. Comparison between Manga and the Movie. *In the manga based on the movie, Lire had front bang added. *In the manga, Lire didn't agree at all with Shirah's plan of using Kibo as a sacrifice to summon the Green Giant. In the anime, she reluctantly agreed because she thought it is "for the sake of all the plants" and Shirah pressuring her. It's also noted that Shirah's role in the movie is less antagonistic than the manga. *Lire's flower didn't bloom until after she gave a speech to allow human some time to change themselves. Gallery lire1.PNG|Lire relaxing after the meeting lire2.PNG|A portrait of Lire and her late parent lire4.PNG|Lire throwing tantrum on a plant resemble Kibo.. lire5.PNG|..but then she hug it lire3.PNG|Lire accepting a fruit from a forest resident boy lire6.PNG|Lire meeting the forest resident lire7.PNG|Lire having a talk with Shizuka lire8.PNG|Kibo ask ing Lire to be his friend lire9.PNG|Lire is about to accept.. Doraemon-Nobita-And-The-Green-Giant-Legend-2008-4.jpg Trivia *Lire is often speculated by fans that she likes Kibo and both may have romantic relationship in the future when the latter is older. *Lire is the only Original Princess in The entire Doraemon franchise to not be inspired by Traditional Fairy tales. vi:Rire Category:Movie Characters Category:Female Category:Daichōhen Doraemon Characters Category:Royal Characters Category:Characters Category:Female characters